Ant and Dec meets Twilight
by Emmett-cullen-you-are-my-life
Summary: what happens when the cullen kids and the wolf pack go on push the button and have to cave a freshly caout deer will ether of them be abel to resite the smell of the animal. rated t just in case im not shure wat will; happen in later chapters.


**Disclaimer I don't own twilight I wish I did but it belongs to Stephanie Meyer so. But I will someday I tell you i will.**

**APOV**

It was Monday morning. Bella had stayed the weekend and we were in Emmett's Jeep on the way to school. Bella was on Edwards lap in the back, Rose and Emmett had had a fight so she drove herself to school, Emmett was driving and Jazz had been hunting all week end with Carlisle and Esme. As we drove into the car park Edward nearly flung Bella out the window as he shouted Ant and Dec are in the school. As he said that Emmett caught Bella from hitting her head, and I had a vision

"we were sitting in a studio and Ant and Dec were there ant said welcome to Ant and Dec's Push the Button, on today's show we have the Cullen's in the red team and the blue team we have the uleys's. It then cut to a clip of one side of the screen ME, Jazz, Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmett waving and on the other side Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Paul and Jared." The vision ended

As I entered reality again Bella was getting dusted down by Edward as it looks like when she fell had picked up some mud and Emmett was staring at me waiting to hear what I had seen. As Bella got up she went to open the door but I said no in a voice just loud enough for Bella to hear.

**BPOV**

My head hurt as I went to open the door. Just as I was about to open the door of Emmett's very dirty jeep (he couldn't be bothered to clean it from the game of base ball we played the other day.) Just as I was about to open the door Alice told me no, so I dropped my hand in alarm, her tone of voice was worried but exited. I immediately said victories not dead and went into shock. Edward grabbed me as I fell but then I heard the pixie say no silly and after a few minutes I was ok. Emmett then said 'what' like he thought it was that as well. Who called Ant and Dec said Edward her vision must have had Ant and Dec in it. As they were talking, jasper pulled up next to us and got out the car waiting for us to get out but I told him to get in as we may be awhile.

As jazz got in the car, everyone looked at him I was guessing that Emmett was immediately filling him in as his lips were moving and jazz was nodding. Once Emmett had finished and we were all up to date we tried to decide who had rung. After a 3 minute discussion the bell went and we concluded with Rosalie, as jasper said only he took his phone on the hunting trip and he had it in his pocket the whole time and Carlisle and Esme had not touched it.

All of the Cullen's except Rosalie walked me to my first class. Just as they were about to leave the head teacher came and asked if we could go to his office. We all agreed but I could see that Emmett was worried all I could think of was what had he done this time. As we got to the head teachers' office there was Rosalie looking very happy and two short people with their backs to us. The two people with their backs turned round turned to face us,

it was Ant and Dec.

**(If I stopped it here it be well short so i have joined two together)**

**RPOV**

As the rest of my family walked in it was hard to keep a straight face. I was so happy that my entry had actually been accepted to go on the show I sort of know it would as I used my best vampire voice so they couldn't resisted but I was still shocked. I still hadn't forgiven Emmett for last night but I forgot it when ant and dec showed up. As they walked in Emmett looked guilty what had he done now, Bella looked like what in the world was going on and Edward looked all loved up but obviously knew what was going to happen. They stood there for what seemed like forever but could have only been a minute then they turned round. As they turned around Bella screamed so loud that all of Forks must have been able to hear her. Edward just gazed at Bella, Alice looked like she had already seen it so she must have and Emmett and jasper started dancing.

"This is all the Cullen's then" said Ant "so we have Rosalie is the team leader, jasper is your twin right." Said Dec.

"Right"

"Then we have Edward and Alice your two younger siblings."

"Adopted." Corrected Edward.

"Emmett your fiancé and adopted older brother and Bella, Edwards fiancé" finished Dec.

"That's right all the Cullen kids" I said in a polite voice as possible as Bella is not a Cullen and I don't want her to be we were ok as we were and I so want her life.

"and by the way me and jasper are engaged as well so you know" Alice said in a sweet voice standing hand in hand with jasper.

"Are your adopted parents ok with this like you all getting married" Ant asked in a surprised but curious voice.

"Their fine with it actually their happy we all have someone in our lives that we are happy with." Said Emmett in a voice I've only heard him use it in fights we have had at home so really only the Cullen's + Bella have heard it. He must have been insulted by that remark as it ended in a low growl that only the living dead can hear.

**AntPOV**

This is one weird family they are all like together together and they are related I know they are not actually related but it's weird. I hope the uleys's over in la push aren't so weird its risky picking two families' that live so close to each other they might know each other. If they do, it could cause havoc but I suppose it's a 50:50 chance so they might not.

**DecPOV**

I wonder what we are having for tea tonight maybe we could have really rare steak with the blood dripping out of it yum.

**I hope this is long enough for you I'm not to sure how short it will look on fan fiction cause it condenses down but it is 2 pages hope you like R&R plz **


End file.
